Handheld controllers are used in an array of architectures for providing input, for example, to a remote computing device. For instance, handheld controllers are utilized in the gaming industry to allow players to interact with a personal computing device executing a gaming application, a game console, a game server, and/or the like. Handheld controllers may find use in virtual reality (VR) environments and may mimic natural interactions such as grasping, throwing, squeezing, etc., as much as possible. While current handheld controllers provide a range of functionality, further technical improvements may enhance user experiences.